


Awkwardness in Pizza World

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Eggs invites the cute pile of broken parts to hang out with him. It's awkward, then it gets more awkward.





	

Eggs twiddled his thumbs under the table, his face red. Ennard fiddled with his party hat and some loose parts. They glanced at each other, and then looked down. The date was going nowhere.

 

Eggs stepped out of his shell first and wrapped a hand around a bundle of wires. Ennard returned the gesture and they both showed signs of happiness.

 

**_CRASH_ **

 

They both looked to the back of the room where a certain bear had fallen from the ceiling. Eggs was incredibly embarrassed while Ennard used some words that even the adult thought were too graphic.

 

"Man down! I repeat! Man down, send back up!" "Aye aye boss, Bon is coming down." "I am?!" Bon Bon was lowered from the ceiling by a rope seconds later, surprised and trying to avoid eye contact with the couple the group was spying on. Baby climbed down moments later, trying her best not to look at the two who were being spied upon. She grabbed Funtime Freddy and then pulled the rope, soon being lifted to high out of sight.

 

"Are all of you up there?" Five voices simultaneously answered no. Ennard made bold threats of scooping their insides out and blending them. He grabbed Eggs by the wrist and stomped all the way to the secret camera room and locked the doors.

 

Then they sat in awkward silence. Back where they started.


End file.
